


Santa Baby

by Pride_haught92



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Short One Shot, Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform, wynonna earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_haught92/pseuds/Pride_haught92
Summary: Waverly gives Nicole an early Christmas Gift





	Santa Baby

_The Homested_

Christmas Eve was always a magical time for Wavelry, being all cosy at the homestead with the fire crackling and the sent of her favourite festive candles & being tucked up on the sofa with Nicole was her idea of a perfect christmas, she has spent Christmas with champ but they never felt as domestic and homely as this.

 

 Wynonna was out with Doc tonight picking a tree for the homestead, she always left things until the last minute, but Waverly wasn’t complaining as it meant that finally her and Nicole would have the homestead to themselves. The pair laid tangled up on the sofa stealing soft kisses as the light of the fire danced over their skin. Wavelry had an idea but she wanted to wait a little while just incase Wynonna forgot something and came back un announced. ‘Nicole, I’ve got a early Christmas present for you, Can you come upstairs in 6 minutes’ ‘ Ahaha That’s very precise waves’ Nicole flashed her famous dimpled smile ‘I can’t wait’

 

 

_Purgatory Christmas market_

 

The market was full of stalls selling personalised Christmas decorations, homemade candles and other festive bespoke goods . Wynonna and Doc were strolling around making their way over to where the Christmas trees were being sold. Nedley was posing as Santa asking children what they wanted for Christmas and giving them candy canes. It was purgatory tradition for the Sherif to dress up as Santa every year on Christmas Eve.

‘What would you like for Christmas son?’

‘Selena Gomez’

‘Arn't you a little to old for this?’ Nedley asked, the boys slightly younger friend, Tim, looked fixated on something

‘Santa... Santa’ he began to call out before running into the maze of Christmas trees.

Nedley quickly removed his Santa hat and beard and placed his hand over his right hip making sure his Glock was in place. He ran off into the maze, the child was nowhere to be seen & then he saw him standing there in the distance dressed in all red, Sherif Clootie, more recently named Bulshar. He knew she had the evening off but had to contact Nicole for back up. He called her phone, three times and no answer, he tried Nicoles house phone, the homestead phone and waverlys cell phone. There was only one thing for it. Nedley sped off in the direction of his police cruiser and in no time he had the engine started and he was off to the homestead.

 

 

_At The homestead_

 

Like Waverly requested nicole began to climb the homestead staircase wondering what surprised she might find behind waver- no their bedroom door. Even though nicole didn't live at the homestead Waverly liked Nicole to refer to the bedroom as theirs. Nicole reached the door to **their** bedroom to find waverly in a sexy mrs christmas outfit. Nicole let out a sigh 'oh wow'

'I wasn't sure if this was you're thing?'

'oh baby, its everybody thing'

waverly pushes Nicole down on the bed and places a Santa hat on Nicole and walks off slowly, giving her full view of waverlys perfect ass, Nicole leans forward for a closer look but to her disappointment Waverly quickly turns around just as 'Santa Baby' begins to fill the room.

Nicole gulps audibly as her girlfriend begins to roll her hips slowly to the beat. Waverly beckons Nicole forward with one finger, and a sexy wink. Nicole feels like she can't move but some how her legs carry her forward so she's inches away from waverlys lips. Nicole wants nothing more than to close the gap between them but she knows waverly is going to be a tease.

'have I been a good girl this year Santa?'

'yes' Nicole said a little too enthusiastically.

'are you sure Santa? Because what i'm about to do to you is very naughty?'

'oh'

'Yeah, thats what you'll be saying when i'm finished with you'

 

_buzz buzz_

 

'waves your phone..'

'St Nick, its probably just Wynonna asking me if a 8ft tree is too high or something..'

'St nick? Really waves? And you're right...'

 

 

_10minutes later at The homestead_

 

Nedley pulls up at the homestead and was pleased to see that Nicole police cruiser in the homestead drive. Nedley sences that something isn't right, the door to the homestead is ajar. Be begins to approach with caution. He can hear blood curdling screams he rushes to the top of the stairs gripping his gun on his right hip. Was nicole in danger?

 

He pushes the door to waverlys bedroom with force to see a very naked waverly in between Nicole's legs.

'Oh shit' nicole hurries to cover herself

'Im Just relived that you wasn't being attacked by demon remainders.. i'll be going now. Merry christmas ladies'

 

 

The end

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is VERY rough as im trying to get it out before friday  
> if you have any suggestions of how you want the fic to end please comment below.  
> ps this is my first solo fic so go easy on me.
> 
> Im so excited for friday's episode woooo


End file.
